


Slow Dance With You

by Little_Bidoo (ComyD)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin's birthday, Dancing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forbidden Love, Foreplay, Jealousy, Little sprinkle of Tess/ Lorna, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Sex, Trans Male Character, Varian is smooth as fuck, Varian isn't wearing armour, Wrynncest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo
Summary: It's Anduin's birthday ball. There's one person he wishes would dance with him though...
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written and dedicated to my very good friend. Without them I would never have had the courage to write for this ship.

“Tess! Not so fast!” Anduin wails a little pathetically as the Gilnean princess twirls him rather enthusiastically again. The music is getting lively, and he’s regretting agreeing to dance with her now. He can see Lorna at the side pretending to be deep in conversation with Mia, but the little smirk on her face tells him all he needs to know. Anduin vows to get her back for this later.

“Oh come on Anduin! We haven’t even reached the best part of the song!” Tess laughs back almost breathless. Her cheeks are rosy from the exertion. Anduin isn’t sure he’s seen her off the dance floor all night, no wonder Lorna decided to take a break. He’s broken out of his thoughts as he’s spun round quickly and twirled in succession. Where does Tess find the energy? 

“What’s the matter?  _ Got your eye on someone _ ? Worried I’m ruining your image?” Tess waggles her eyebrows suggestively. She and her father have that in common, both seem intent to see him settled with someone. Though Genn seems set on marrying Tess off to some lord. He wonders if Tess knows that _ little _ titbit of information, he doubts she would find it so funny then. Anduin just rolls his eyes at her. _ He does have _ his eye on someone, but Tess wouldn’t understand.

He lets his eyes wander to where his father is standing, looking  _ far _ too handsome in formal attire. It was strange to see him moving so fluidly, no longer encumbered by the bulky armour he seemed to wear like a second skin. Whoever had dressed him had certainly done a fine job. 

The King is wearing a midnight blue tailcoat, embellished with silver and gold trimmings, that seem to swirl into wonderful abstract patterns. He wears matching blue trousers, though they are plain, the coat taking the focus of the ensemble, and a white dress shirt. Varian also has his hair down, which only adds to the strangeness of it all, he hasn’t seen his father like that since he was a boy. Varian looks almost younger as he smiles and jokes with the circle of nobles gathered around him. Anduin feels a pang of longing then, for this is where his heart lies. How could he ever explain to Tess that he was hopelessly in love with his father? Varian looks up, those steely blue eyes locking with his own, and embarrassed to be caught looking, Anduin whips his head back round to stare at Tess.

“Anduin? I was only teasing. Oh, brace yourself, it's about to turn into a jig here!” 

Anduin barely has a chance to process that information before Tess’s feet become a blur, and he has to struggle to keep up,  _ yes _ there will be a reckoning for Lorna for this injustice. Tess simply laughs and slows her pace, which Anduin is wholly grateful for. He can feel eyes boring into him, the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and he fights every instinct to turn round.

Tonight was his twenty-first birthday, and of course Genn and his father had felt a ball was the best way to celebrate. He wasn’t ungrateful for it but, there seemed to be an ulterior motive. Anduin couldn’t help but notice most of the guests  _ just so happened _ to be young men around his age, no doubt Genn trying to see him married off. He feels a pang at the thought of his father trying to marry him off.  _ It hurts _ . He feels his vision blur for a moment and shakes his head hoping to hide the unshed tears. Thankfully Tess is too engrossed in the dance to notice.

He sneaks another peak at Varian, and feels as if the ground has been shattered beneath him. Varian is speaking to a rather beautiful woman. She’s younger than his father, but not by much. He worries his lip as he sees Varian laugh, a full guffaw, that has Anduin burning with jealousy, his father never laughs like that with him. Just like that his good mood is gone. 

“I need to go.” Anduin says hurriedly. Letting go of Tess’s hands as the music thankfully comes to an end. The princess gapes at him for a few moments, clearly shocked by his change in demeanour. He turns to leave, but he feels a gentle tug on his coat sleeve.

“Anduin if it’s something I said-” 

“No! No, not at all… I just don’t feel well. Tell your father thank you for the lovely evening. I’m going to retire.” Anduin puts a hand over hers in what he hopes is a comforting manner. Tess worries her lip but nods, releasing him from her grip. Anduin smiles at her and heads back to his chambers. He doesn’t look at his father once as he leaves the hall.   
  
Anduin lets out a huff as he drapes himself over his balcony. The cool wind blows comfortingly, his stray strands of hair frolic on the breeze. He closes his eyes and lets out a pitiful groan. He was being ridiculous. Varian wasn’t his, he didn’t own the man or have the right to his affections, at least not in the ways he wanted. He presses his cheek to the cool stone of the ledge, it’s welcome on his burning cheek. He hadn’t realized how warm the hall was until he had stepped outside. It’s dark, but hardly late, the White Lady is out alone tonight. Despite only being a crescent, she still manages to cast her beautiful silver glow over the gardens below his balcony.

Anduin inhales deeply, the garden is in full bloom, the wonderful perfumes of summer flowers fill his senses, and for a moment he feels calm.  _ That is _ until the first traitorous tear spills from his eye. Anduin chokes out a little sob, he’s alone now, he doesn’t have to hold back for propriety’s sake. He lets his whole body shake as he cries at the unfairness of it all. He never asked to fall in love with his father, and yet it seems completely out of his control now. Anduin has never felt so desolate in his life, no matter what future he envisions, he can see no one but Varian at his side. He  _ even _ tried imaging Wrathion, though all he feels for his former friend now is anger. He doesn’t think he could stand being forced to marry someone and to bear them children. It all feels so  _ wrong _ . Anduin lets out a bitter snort at the irony of that sentiment,  _ he’s _ the one who is wrong. It’s really unfair.

_ Unfair? _ Anduin can’t help but laugh, it’s a mirthless laugh, one that chills even him. Life is unfair. He’s startled out of his introspection by a curt knock on his door. Probably Tess or Genn. At this moment in time he doesn’t know which Greymane is worse. He ignores it, hoping they will think he’s gone to bed or take the hint that he doesn’t wish to speak. The person knocks again, this time louder, with more purpose. Anduin lets out a sigh of frustration. The room falls silent, and Anduin feels relieved his ‘guest’ has finally got tired and left, that is until the door opens.

“Anduin?” His father’s baritone resonates in his room. The sound is enough to draw a needy whimper from his lips, and a shiver to run through him as his arms turn to gooseflesh. Varian seems concerned, Anduin can hear him restlessly searching his chambers, no doubt here to lecture him on his rude and impromptu departure. “Anduin!” His father sounds very worried, and Anduin knows he can not hide forever, best get it over with now.

“I’m outside!” He calls back, his stomach twisting and contorting with dread and arousal, a rather unusual and unwelcome combination. He hears the heavy steps of Varian, even without armour his steps still echo and ring with purpose on the stone floor. Anduin hears his father blow out a relieved puff of air as he comes to stand beside him, saying nothing and just staring out into the garden. The tension is unbearable for Anduin. He can hear every breath Varian makes, feel every twitch, he wishes the man would just say something!

“Did something happen?” Varian asks, eyes darting to Anduin, no doubt trying to gauge his reaction. 

Anduin finds it hard to meet his gaze, letting his eyes focus on a tree in the garden instead. What can he say?  _ Sorry, I was jealous of you and that woman? _ Light! He sounds like a jealous wife! Varian shifts beside him, clearly Anduin’s silence is making him restless. Letting out a defeated sigh Anduin thinks about _ how _ to answer the question, to put his father’s mind at ease and get him away from here. Then Anduin can lie in his bed and wallow in self-pity until he eventually falls asleep. He hums as he tries to come up with a convincing excuse.

“I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.” Anduin sounds listless to his own ears. His only hope is that Varian remains as clueless(as usual) about reading his mood, and accepts the answer. To his dismay he sees Varian clench the balcony ledge tight enough to turn his knuckles white. A quick glance at his face, and Anduin can see the way the king’s lips thin into a line, brow furrowed. _ Great _ . The one time Anduin wishes he wouldn’t pick up on his mood, Varian does.

“Anduin, if someone said something, or did something I want you to tell me? It’s  _ your  _ birthday, you’re supposed to be celebrating.” 

Anduin can’t help it, a dry snort makes its way from him. Varian’s eyes widen as he looks down at him. Anduin feels like his face is on fire, how could he be so stupid!

“Sorry I-” Anduin flounders, what can he say? He sounds so utterly ungrateful and spoiled. What must Varian think of him now? “I overreacted to something I shouldn’t have and wanted to sulk.” There that sounds vague enough while answering his father’s question.

Varian lets out a hum, still eyeing him speculatively. It has the hairs on Anduin’s arms rising and his heart racing.  _ Has he been found out? _

“Tess seemed to think she had offended you. She mentioned you had your eye on someone... “ Varian swallows and looks away. Anduin frowns, not sure what to make of that… Was it a question or  _ an accusation? _ Why couldn’t Tess just keep her mouth closed? This isn’t the way he pictured ending his birthday evening.

“There isn’t anyone. Tess is mistaken.” Anduin answers flatly, and his heart aches at the truth of those words, yes he may love Varian, but it’s one-sided. His father seems to be looking at him rather intensely as if searching his face for a lie.

“I see.” 

Anduin wants to cry, why is Varian being so strange? He wants to tear his hair out, any other time he would be jumping for joy at having Varian in his room, but tonight,  _ tonight _ he feels foolish and exhausted.

“It’s a shame, you barely got to dance. I saw a few of those boys approaching you and looking rather disappointed.” Varian says conversationally. Clearly he’s fishing for information, and Anduin feels the unwelcome sting of unshed tears stinging his eyes.

“They weren’t who I wanted to dance with.” He answers before he can intercept himself. He wonders if he could jump before Varian could stop him…  _ What is wrong with him! _ He sniffs and stares hard at the tree.  _ The tree is safe _ . Varian seems to tense beside him.

“I thought you said there wasn’t-”

**_“Forget I said anything!”_ ** Anduin screeches out, feeling a bit embarrassed he shouted over his father. Varian’s mouth snaps shut, and he just stares, blinking owlishly at him. Then there’s a glint in his eyes, but Anduin can’t decipher the meaning.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell… I’m just… I…” He can’t form sentences, so he trails off feeling forlorn, and wishing lightning would strike him down. 

Varian simply hums and turns, so he is standing directly facing Anduin.  _ Is he trying to kill him? _ Anduin tries his best not to gawk, but Varian has undone a few buttons from his shirt, revealing a small expanse of tanned skin, with a small scar at his clavicle. Anduin swallows suddenly feeling nervous, not liking the way his father smirks at him, as if he knows a secret.

“How rude of me.” Varian practically purrs, and doesn’t that have heat pooling in Anduin’s belly. “I never asked you if you wanted to dance…  _ well? _ ” 

Anduin can only stare as Varian extends a hand to him, bowing with all the grace of his royal upbringing. Anduin is sure his face is aflame now. _ Is this a trick? Or did he fall asleep and it’s all a dream? _ Not wanting to waste such an opportunity Anduin takes the offered hand shuddering when he sees the grin that lights up the king’s face.

Anduin lets out a small squeak as Varian pulls him tight against his chest. He is highly aware of their difference in height and width, his hand dwarfed by Varian’s as the king gently entwines their fingers. Anduin reaches up to place his other hand on Varian’s shoulder, doing his best not to moan when he feels the thick corded muscle under those clothes. Varian smirks and Anduin feels so very attentive to how close _ other  _ parts of them are pressed… Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“There’s no music.” Anduin says, hating how breathless he sounds. He tries to take a step back, surely Varian has had his fun, but to his surprise and pleasure the King’s hold on him remains tight. Varian seems to press them closer together so Anduin is flush against his chest.

“Hmmmm, do we need music?” Varian asks, voice dangerously low, and Anduin can’t help but tremble as his father’s hot breath tickles his ear. Light, there are other places he would love to feel the caress of Varian’s breath. He shakes his head, those thoughts are dangerous! Before he can answer back, Varian begins to sway.

It’s a strange thing, Anduin can’t help but think, as Varian begins a slow waltz. The man seems so at ease, fixing Anduin with a soft smile as he moves them to music only he can hear. To Anduin’s amazement, he seems to be able to follow, Varian is a good leader outside of battle, it would seem. Anduin is sure his face must be visible in Kalimdor, it’s so red, yet he can’t look away from Varian’s eyes. The way they darken as he keeps Anduin close, it steals the air from within him. Suddenly Varian stops, and it feels some sort of spell has broken. Anduin can only whine with disappointment.

“It’s too warm I think.” Varian chuckles, shrugging out his embroidered tailcoat. Anduin stares fixated on the swirling patterns, his fingers itch to trace them onto Varian’s skin. He feels eyes on him and looks away from the jacket to see his father looking at him expectantly.

“What?”

“You too, you feel rather warm. Can’t have you passing out on me now can I?” Varian jerks his head in the direction of Anduin’s own tailcoat. A brighter blue, a contrast to Varian. Wasn’t that the best analogy of them. Where Varian was dark, Anduin was fair, they look so very different, not just in looks either. Anduin feels as though a million butterflies have taken flight in his belly as he shyly shirks his coat off. Varian’s eyes roam shameless over him… Is the king  _ flirting _ with him? Maybe this  _ is _ a dream, one he hopes he never wakes from.

“ _ Well? _ Come here.” Varian beckons him, with a finger, looking far too seductive. Anduin obediently steps forward. He marvels at how warm Varian’s hand is as it fans over his lower back, Anduin does moan then. Feeling a rumble in Varian’s chest as the king places a heated kiss on his temple.

“Perfect.” Varian whispers as he begins to sway again, lacing their fingers together. Without that coat, Anduin is so much more aware of the toned muscle of Varian’s shoulder. He fights the urge to press his thighs together.

“I was relieved when you turned those boys down.” Varian whispers, hold on Anduin tightening ever so slightly. “The thought of watching them paw at you, like scavengers. I was so close to just taking you there and then. Let those children see how a man acts.” Varian’s voice turns into a growl, and don’t those words send a jolt through Anduin.

“I have wanted nothing more than to hold you like this all night.”

The confession hits Anduin like a ton of bricks. Varian wanted  _ him! _ Varian had been watching  _ him _ all night! He feels dizzy and drunk on happiness and lets a small laugh bubble from him as Varian spins them gracefully.

“I thought my attraction was unrequited, but your outburst earlier… I was certain you felt the same.” Varian is peering down at him now. Anduin’s breath hitches, and he lets his eyes droop as Varian leans down to press their lips together. 

It’s magnificent! Their lips move in a rhythm similar to the one Varian has set for their bodies. Anduin can’t help but sigh, this seems to be an invitation for Varian to lay claim to his mouth with that honeyed tongue. It ravages him, with the same ferocity it had uttered those melodious words, and if Varian weren’t holding him Anduin is sure his knees would buckle.

“Varian!” Anduin cries out as the king pulls away, he’s not sure what he wants to say, fingers digging into the meat of Varian’s shoulder. “So long. I’ve wanted this for so long.” He sobs, Varian growls almost possessively, pressing their lower bodies together and the proof of Varian’s want is  _ very _ evident, it’s almost as if the king isn’t wearing trousers at all.

“Patience.” Varian croons against his temple, keeping the same pace as waltzes Anduin along the balcony. The hand on his lower back moves down, and Anduin moans as his king kneads the flesh of his ass. Anduin’s keenly aware of the scrape of teeth along his pulse point, as Varian rests his head in the crook of his neck. Varian inhales, letting out a small snarl.

“So ripe for me Anduin. But I promised you a dance.”

Anduin wants to whine, can’t they dance later? He’s waited for what feels like forever to have Varian like this, a lover not a father. Then Varian begins to hum a tune faintly against the shell of his ear. 

Anduin gasps, the vibrations sending a thrum of pleasure coursing through him. His toes curl in his shoes. He looks up at Varian’s face, and forgets to breathe, so tender is the expression, so full of want for him. Varian suddenly dips him back, and Anduin lets his head fall back, baring his throat. Varian growls, nibbling gently, and how Anduin hopes those marks bloom, that they cover him entirely so everyone can know to whom he belongs. His soon to be lover (he hopes) seems to be fuelled by Anduin’s needy moans and whimpers, biting with more fervour, until he pulls Anduin upright and twirls him unexpectedly. 

Varian has a strange expression on his face. He pulls Anduin against him once more.

“Stand on my feet” he whispers alluringly and Anduin doesn’t need to be asked twice, he follows the command. Varian hums in approval, releasing Anduin from his grip, Anduin clings to Varian’s shoulders, for the king has not ceased his dancing, and Anduin feels it would ruin the mood drastically if he were to fall. He stares bewildered, not sure what Varian is planning, that is until he feels those large hands at the hem of his shirt. In one movement Varian removes it, leaving Anduin there in just his trousers, shoes and chest binder. Varian eyes it before smirking and tearing it with a finger. Anduin whimpers pitifully, so aroused at the show of strength.

“Much better.” Varian coos, wrapping arms around him as he continues this dance, Anduin not wanting to be the only one semi naked, works at the buttons of his king’s shirt. His deft fingers make quick work of the garment, if Varian’s impressed snort is anything to go by. He can feel his mouth water as the shirt opens revealing Varian’s torso to him. He had known his father was a warrior but… he finds it hard to describe how magnificent a specimen the king is. Scarred, sun kissed skin stretched taught over strong muscle. Anduin mewls as he watches the way they flex as Varian shrugs out of the shirt awkwardly. Once it’s gone both waste no time to explore the newly bared skin.

Calloused hands roam over his back, and over his stomach before reaching for his small breasts. Thumbs tweak at his hard nipples, already aching and sensitive. He bleats out, so very aroused. Varian leans forward claiming his lips with such ferocity as if trying to devour him. Anduin melts. Letting himself be taken by this warrior. Varian pulls back to mouth at his neck, resuming his humming of whatever tune it was that came to his head. Hands massaging his back and shoulders, as he lowers his head and mouths at Anduin’s chest.

Not one to be outdone, Anduin isn’t passive after all. He lets his fingers trace those designs over Varian. Revelling in every twitch and ripple of muscle he touches, wondering if it’s because of  _ his _ touch that Varian reacts as such. He grinds his lower body against Varian blindly, seeking any friction he can,  _ anything _ to relieve the ache between his legs. Varian snarls and snaps at him, rutting against him with equal passion. It seems they are partaking in a new kind of dance.

Varian grows impatient, backing Anduin against a wall and sinking to his knees before him. Anduin watches him with rapt attention, chest heaving as he struggles to keep control.

“Well my prince, shall I take away that ache?” Varian asks, voice low and far too smooth for Anduin to resist. He can only nod dumbly, not entirely sure of what his lover wants to do, but he knows he trusts Varian. The king flashes him a wolfish smirk, and removes Anduin’s trousers agonisingly slow. Anduin is shocked to see how wet he is. There are smears of slick on his thighs already, he tries to hide, but Varian growls, eyes snapping up to his face.

“Don’t! Let me see how I arouse you. Let me taste how sweet you are.”

Before Anduin can ask what he means, he has his head thrown back against the wall, as a scream rips from his throat. Varian’s tongue is hot and warm as it laps at him, swirling over that delicate bundle of nerves, setting them alight in ways his own fingers could never. He feels his legs tremble. Varian seems to sense it for he slings one leg over a broad shoulder, it gives him better access and Anduin can only cry out and sob as his clit is suckled. His body shakes as an orgasm comes over him. He’s messed around with himself, but that pales in comparison to the thrill Varian brings. Speaking of which Varian hasn’t pulled away, tongue still teasing his little bud, which throbs with the over stimulation. Taking pity on him, Varian moves to lap at Anduin’s entrance, he sits back, making a show of licking Anduin’s juices from his lips and chin.  _ Oh! It should be illegal to look that attractive _ . Varian smirks before diving back down to torment his swollen clit again. Anduin cries out, voice hoarse, as he’s taken to the realms of sweet rapture again, and again.

By the time Varian has eased a finger into his sopping entrance, Anduin is a babbling mess. Whimpering, sobbing and mewling words that aren’t quite words and begging his king to take him. Varian just looks at him with that smug smirk of his, as he crooks a finger, eliciting a downright filthy moan from Anduin’s lips. When will this sweet torture end?

“ _ Varian! Please! _ ” Anduin’s voice is high and breathy, as he gulps in the air like a drowning man. The king chuckles darkly, hooded eyes flicking up to watch his face, as his jaw falls slack, when Varian crooks that wicked finger of his.

“Sing for me Anduin.” Varian teases, sliding another finger in. Oh, he’s so full now. Anduin lets out a chorus of mewls, each one rising an octave, as Varian slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of his dripping hole. “That’s it Anduin, tell me how good it feels.” Varian praises him, increasing his pace.

“So good, Varian so good. Need you!” Anduin cries, head thrashing from side to side, small hands tangled in Varian’s silky hair. Varian grins at him, and then leans forward to suckle his poor abused clit, while fingering him. _ It’s too much _ . The sensations colliding. Then all at once he feels his passage clenching. A burst of heat as a wave of slick drips down his thigh. If Varian weren’t holding him, he’d be a puddle on the floor. 

His lover gently places his leg back on the floor, making sure Anduin is leaning against the wall. Satisfied he won’t fall over, Varian slowly starts to rise, kissing his way up until he reaches Anduin’s lips. It’s a strange thing to taste yourself, Anduin can’t help but muse, as Varian’s tongue spreads his unique flavour in his mouth. He weakly clings to whatever part of the king he can reach, shocked as strong arms grip his waist.

“Wrap your legs round me.” Varian commands, and after a few attempts Anduin does. He’s in awe of Varian’s strength. He can’t be light, yet Varian holds him up effortlessly with his lower body, against the wall, as both hands reach down to free his cock from the confines of his trousers. Varian’s cock springs out only  _ too _ eager, pre-cum coating the head entirely. Anduin shivers, soon that will be inside him.

“Relax,” Varian coos, hand petting his face as the other works to align his cock with Anduin’s pussy. Liberally coating it in the bounty of lubricant Anduin has provided. Anduin can’t help but gasp as he feels the first gentle press of Varian’s cock. It’s so hard, almost as if it were forged of steel, it already pulsates with heat and Anduin has never wanted anything so bad.

“Please.”

Varian grunts in acknowledgement of his plea. He leans forward, pressing Anduin firmly into the wall, leaving him sandwiched between a rock and a hard place,  _ literally _ . He should feel trapped, but Anduin is only too happy to be prey, a willing sacrifice to Varian’s prowess. His jaw slackens as another inch of Varian penetrates him. The stretching burn is delicious, the pain and pleasure setting off fireworks within his brain. 

“ _ Nnng _ , Varian!” Anduin can only cling like a limpet to him, his legs have tightened around that trim waist and toes curl uselessly as he is slowly filled. Surely  _ nothing _ can compare to this. Varian, presses soft kisses to his damp brow, watching his face like a hawk, as he continues to ease his way in.  _ Will he even fit? _

“You’re doing so well, my love. You’re half-way there.” Varian whispers sweet praises to him, that have Anduin whining and seeking kisses. Varian is only too willing to oblige, tongue penetrating his mouth with the same skill he’s showing his aching pussy. It’s heaven, surely he’s died and this is his reward in the light.

Suddenly it’s hard to breath, it’s like Varian’s cock has pushed all the air from his lungs. He gasps like a fish out of water, sucking in air between kisses and Varian’s maddeningly slow pace. Finally, after what feels like a lifetime Varian presses a kiss to his head, reaching for one of Anduin’s hands and bringing it to where they are joined.

“Do you feel that? I’m seated within you now. You’re mine, Anduin.”

The words send a jolt through him, the sheer possessiveness, it should have him indignant, but instead Anduin feels so loved and so very desired. He greedily peppers Varian’s face with wet kisses, too far gone to utter words. Varian snarls almost bestially.

“Let me show you a new dance. I’m sure you will find it entirely enjoyable.”

Anduin mewls at the first roll of Varian’s hips. The hills of Varian’s muscles flex and ripple, it’s like poetry in motion. He gazes, transfixed at the way his lover moves, there’s sweat coating their bodies, and Anduin lets his tongue dart out to taste Varian. The king growls and pounds harder into him. Anduin can only clutch hold of Varian as he’s impaled without mercy on that cock. He wonders if his back will be raw, after Varian has finished, he can feel the slight sting as he’s fucked against the wall. It’s of no matter, all he cares about is the tightening in his gut and the heat of Varian’s cock.

“So tight Anduin, so fucking tight. I might not last.” Varian pants out harshly, thrusts becoming erratic, fingers digging into the plump flesh of his thighs with enough force to bruise.  _ Oh _ , how Anduin hopes he wakes and finds those finger shaped bruises, proof that this is real. 

Varian continues to murmur sweet words and accolades into the crook of his neck, teeth claiming every part of him they can reach.  _ Light! _ He’s going to lose his mind, Varian is going to fuck his brains out, well he can’t think of a better way to go.

He can hear the music now, the sound of their flesh joining. The lewd slick sound of Varian spearing into his wetness. The feral growls and snarls of his lover. His own whines and whimpers. The way their breaths come out at harsh intervals. Varian’s body rolls against his, leading him as he did around the balcony, towards that peak of ultimate bliss. That knot in his belly tightens, and tightens.  _ Oh _ , it won’t hold much longer, the knots will snap any time now.

He swears he feels time shatter, as he is consumed by pure light and ecstasy. His body grows limp, and he is almost certain he hears someone screaming. His hole clenches. Then his body spasms. He’s aware his throat burns. Then he feels a sting on his shoulder, but he can’t look. His vision dances, and he’s in the stars. Then the crescendo, a burst of heat fills him. The ache is gone and his pussy continues to clench, drawing pulse after pulse of warmth into his very womb. 

“So perfect, so beautiful, I love you.”

Sound returns to Anduin first, then his sight clears. He blinks, eyes sluggish as they look to Varian. The man is still holding him up, slumped against him and the wall. Varian breathes heavily, as if he’s led a charge into battle. Varian continues to sing those devotions to him and Anduin kisses him, letting what he can’t say flow into the rhythm of their souls. His lover gasps and whines against him, his cock gives another half-hearted spurt within him. Both Wrynn's moan simultaneously. 

Varian suddenly gives a weak chuckle, his sweaty forehead pressed to Anduin’s and Anduin cups that handsome face in his hands. Letting his fingers trace gracefully over those lips. Varian snaps at them playfully, and Anduin can’t help but giggle, feeling deliriously giddy.

“I enjoyed that dance very much, but you’ll have to give me further lessons. I haven’t _ quite _ mastered yet.” Anduin wraps his arms around Varian’s neck, nuzzling into the hollow of his throat. To his credit the king seems to have regained some of his senses as he staggers to the bed, cradling Anduin as if he’s afraid he might disappear.

“I intend to tutor you very  _ thoroughly _ , and  _ vigorously _ . I suggest plenty of rest and food. Since I recommend you take your lessons nightly.”

Anduin groans at the promise in those words, whimpering as Varian dislodges himself from within Anduin’s depths, oh so carefully. Varian smiles as he lays Anduin down on the bed, crawling beside him. His eyes roam over Anduin’s body, clearly pleased with his handiwork.

“You’re so very beautiful, Anduin.” Varian says his voice full of awe. Anduin can only stare, feeling tears brim in his eyes. He doesn’t want to wake up. He wants to stay in this moment with Varian. His drooping eyes suggest otherwise, and he curses his lack of endurance.

“Ssssh, my love. You need your rest, I’ll be here when you wake.” Varian wipes the tears away, pulling Anduin so his head rests on Varian’s chest. He sniffs and snuggles, taking comfort in the slow but steady beat of Varian’s heart. It’s almost like a lullaby, enticing him to the realms of oblivion.

“Happy Birthday, Anduin.”

He hears the soft whispers as his eyes finally close, and distantly he wonders how you can fall asleep in a dream.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
